


Game Night

by orphan_account



Series: Giftfics [2]
Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Birthday fic from 2019 for Rainysaurus!
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Series: Giftfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706824





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://rainysauruswreck.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Frainysauruswreck.tumblr.com%2F).



> A birthday fic for Rainysaurus (https://rainysauruswreck.tumblr.com/.) last year. Rainy's an amazing person, and you guys should all go check them out :D

"Mario, Tetris, or Paperboy?" Petra called, looking up from Jesse's collection of gaming systems. "Seriously? These are the only multi-player compatible games you have?"

Jesse rubbed the back of their neck nervously. "I have a few Smash Brothers games too, and the Tetris came with Dr. Mario." Olivia frowned. "Dude, I see you in game stores all the time; how do you only have five multi-players?" Jesse rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm...I play a lot of Zelda? I have Minecraft too, but you guys didn't bring your laptops so..."

Petra shook her head. "Seriously, you have like...every single Zelda game here, and then there's two Marios, Tetris, Smash Brothers, and Paperboy," she crossed her arms. "You said you had the perfect game for Game Night this week!"

Jesse gave the redhead a shy smile. "I do! Tetris!"

Axel frowned. "Isn't that a two player game?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, so we do a tournament! I already figured out the rounds."

Olivia hummed. "Well, it's either that or a Paperboy tournament. Let's do it."

"Awesome!" Jesse chirped. "Ok, so the first round is me and Olivia, then Axel faces the winner, and the winner of that one goes against Petra. After that, the loser of the first round and the loser of the second round go, and whoever wins goes against the winner of the third round."

"That doesn't make too much sense. I mean, if you lose, why do you come back?" Axel asked, brow furrowed. Jesse smiled. "That way no one can argue that the winner cheated," they chirped.

Olivia frowned. "We wouldn't do that, except maybe if Axel won."

Thankfully, before the dating couple could start arguing, Petra got the game started with a joyful beeping noise. "First-rounders," she called, pulling the controllers free from a tangle of wires. "You're up."

Jesse took the player one controller and cued up a two-player game. "We start at level zero, then go as high as you can before you get taken out. In each level, you need to win three games to spell 'WIN' in these little tokens that will show up after you win."

Olivia nodded, clutching the controller. "What button does what?"

Holding up their own controller to show everyone, Jesse pointed to the buttons. "Arrow pad moves the pieces, and 'b' and 'a' turn them. You want to make it so that you make a solid line without any gaps. If you get four lines in one move, it's called a Tetris and really boosts your score."

Axel frowned. "Is there a specific score we're trying to get to?"

Petra answered before Jesse could, "Nope, just go until the stack reaches the top and you're out."

She frowned at Axel and Olivia. "Have either of you played this before?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm more of a Dr. Mario person, and Axel is almost as much of a Zelda fan as Jesse," she glanced at the game shelf. "Well, almost."

Jesse let out a nervous laugh. "I like solving the puzzles, and the adventure part is fun too. In some of the newer ones, there's platforming, so they've kind of got everything."

Petra shook her head. "Whatever you've got to tell yourself."

The first game went quickly, with Olivia getting used to the controls. The next two games dragged on, the third one lasting well over twenty minutes. Finally, Jesse won their third game, the tokens flashing as the words 'Player 1 Wins' appeared on the screen.

"Not bad Jess," Axel said, grinning at the small teen as he took the remote from Olivia. "But that was totally beginners luck." Jesse gave the dark haired teen a small smile. "We'll see," they hummed. "I mean, I did get you guys at Mario Kart a few weeks ago."

Petra huffed and crossed her arms. "Puh-leeze," she said. "You only won because Axel poisoned the rest of us."

Axel's face turned a brilliant scarlet as he yelped, "I didn't poison you!"

Petra gave the dark-haired male the side-eye. "You undercooked the chicken, burnt the cookies, and put chocolate in the salad. If that's not poisoning, I don't know what is."

Axel spluttered for a few more seconds, a blush spreading down his neck before he finally grumbled out, "Whatever. Let's just play, alright?"

Jesse grinned and pressed start. This round went by much quicker than the last one. It might have been a mistake to put Axel after Olivia in the rounds, but Axel had been in the first round for the past three Game Nights, so Jesse had been trying to be fair. Of course, their sense of fairness lasted only before and after games. During them, well...

Let it just be said that in less than fifteen minutes, a sulking Axel was handing the remote over to a cocky Petra. "You're going to lose this one, Jess. Don't forget, this is the Dr. Mario champion over here."

Jesse didn't reply, but instead, they let a small smile slip over their features. They reached their thumb for the start button, but Petra stopped them.

"Hold up, how about we bump up our levels a bit? You starting on level zero seems a bit unfair, and I for one, want to be challenged."

Jesse shrugged, heading into the options screen. Bumping their own level to nine, Jesse shook their head as Petra followed suit. "You sure you know what you're doing?" The curly-haired teen asked with a small frown.

Petra made a sort of 'pshaw' noise. "Jesse, we've talked about this. Dr. Mario. Champion. Level nine is a piece of cake."

"You do realize this is a completely different game though, right?" Olivia asked, frowning at the redhead.

Petra waved her off ."They're basically the same, I'm just lining up blocks instead of killing viruses."

"That's...one way of putting it," Olivia said. The ravenette sighed. "Alright, your funeral."

Backing out of options and pressing start, Jesse was prepared for the sudden boost of speed with which the blocks began to fall. Petra, however...

Let it be known that the equivalent of level nine of Tetris in Dr. Mario is roughly the speed of level sixteen. As such, should you ever compete with your friends in Tetris, play it safe and work your way up to level nine. Let it also be known that in Dr. Mario, when you break a set of pills that is holding another stack up, the second stack falls. However in Tetris, if you leave a hole underneath other blocks, that hole is there until you claw your way back down to it.

Needless to say, Petra was destroyed. Very, very quickly.

Jesse gave the redhead a shy smile as the two stepped away from the controls to give Axel and Olivia their chance to redeem themselves.

"No hard feelings?" They asked, the volume of their worry clear by the tone of their voice.

Petra huffed but nodded. "Yeah. I'm starting to think we should turn Game Night into Book Club or something though. You play way too many."

Jesse bit their lip for a half-beat, before asking, "So then, how did you get to be Dr. Mario champion?"

Petra stopped and stared at the other teen, before laughing. "Alright, I'll give you that point."

She waved a hand around Jesse's house, which was decorated with several hundred animal plushies. "Besides, clearly you spend your money on other things, not just video games."

As the night continued, Olivia beat Petra, who then beat her. Jesse and Petra went again (though Petra reasonably lowered her level down to 5, with Jesse following suit to make things even and fair). Jesse still won, but it was a longer fight. With all three rounds combined, it took almost an hour to win, and even then Petra had managed to get the letters 'W' and 'I' underneath her part of the screen.

"Not bad kiddo," Axel said, rubbing Jesse's hair. The teen yelped and ducked away.

Axel just beamed and said, "Congrats on the win. Next week though, you'd better watch out. I'll get you then."

Jesse smiled slightly.

"We'll see," they hummed.


End file.
